deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:King K. Rool VS Ridley/@comment-26153757-20181126002919/@comment-39815137-20190615064509
Okay okay your seriously overpowering Ridley now planet level Ridley come on The most Ridley has done was really is rip through metal strong enough to withstand lava but k.rool was tuff enough to take an exlopsion in dkc2 powerful enough to destroy a large mountain island and escaped alive also he can easily fight equal ground with dk and chunky kong chunky scales past dk in strength and dk punched a small moon so chunky can scale past that and he could uppercut k.rool in hunky chunky form which most likely triples his strength and size and chunky was tougher than dk in base form imagine the strikes k.rool was taking then and k.rool kept getting back up and fighting again and could get electrocuted and fell from crocodile isle if we scale this to a large mountain considering all the areas on this island that means he can take a 10,000 to 5,000 foot fall into the water and mauled by sharks and still was able to fight and before he could hit chunky while sneaking up on him he was shot buy the boot bazooka which launched him so high he launched over the 5,000 foot dk isle and landed in the ocean and survived and was also knocked down by klumsy while in his ship and still was able to fight and his blunderbuss has frost purple and red blast which slow down freeze and disorient people and Ridley doesn’t always stay at a distance and swoops into for the Kill and knowing Krool he could play Ridley into his hands also k.rool casually beat up diddy in the dk country manga and gave him visible blood and bruise wounds and diddy not only hit the moon but his head slammed into it and k.rool fights equal ground with hunky chunky and base dk and as shown in jungle climber can collide hits with each other and easily scales with dk while I do agree Ridley is extremely fast and has very good versatility and regeneration and will try his hardest to kill k.rool in and instant but the space Coloney explosion does easily scale to crocodile island exploding but while Ridley doesn’t always show this durability as Samuses rockets and standered plasma blasts hurt him but in dk barrel blast k.rool survived getting extremely close to a star like it was nothing and like Ridley can take the vacuum of space but k.rools weapon advantage was large he has bombs his electric remote Klap trap blasters and his many ships like the flying croc wait actually k.rool was above the clouds when he took the mountain fall which is way over 10,000 ft and then mauled by great whites and could still want to go a couple rounds so yeah so k.rools superior strength durability and stamina and many many weapons and factor in his omega Ridley vs crystal banana krool it took 5 fully charged hits from dk to damage him while Samus could still beat omega Ridley but k.rool in this state could summon asteroids and breath fire and mines yeah I just debunked this but ridleys speed and versatility would give k.rool a hella of a run for his money I hope you understand I wasn’t being biased I’ll provide likes and pictures to k.rools fts